So You Run
by EmoticonAsh
Summary: Just a small drabble I wrote for tumblr, followed by a fan character I drew after the first episode. Non-Main Character death. It's like an intro, so it can seem confusing. Could be something more, too, if people really like it. Don't like, don't read, usual stuff.


**This is something I wrote for tumblr after watching the first episode. I don't do it, rarely even, but I made a fan character. She doesn't really have a background just yet, I just drew some pictures and it was storming pretty bad when I wrote this and this is the outcome?**

**I don't know. Here. It's short. It's a drabble. Could be something more? I'll figure that out later.**

They said you'd enjoy it. A calming weekend up north. A break from reality.

_Boy, were they wrong._

You feel out of breath. You are out of breath. You can't believe running that short of a distance ran you out of stamina.

God, you should work out more. But why bother? Not while you're about t-

You hear it again- that sickening sound coming from not far. It sounds like metal against metal, but there's no metal in the woods. What an absurd though. You high hope and pray it doesn't see you, because you need to collect you gatherings before going again. You re arms and legs are like spaghetti noodles. You ain't goin' nowhere too soon. The thunder rolls in the distance, and the lighting up above lights the pathway before you for just a second as you duck your head and curl up behind the tree even farther. You can feel it sprinkling, cooling your hot and sweaty skin instantly.

God, you should have listened to those two kids at the gift store up front. You should've listened to their pleading- especially the young girl with the cat sweater- but no, you live by the motto, "Trust no one!" You've done that your whole life. You've trusted no one, not even your parents. Maybe you were over exaggerating some things, oh well.

But, in this case, you really wish you had made a second thought. Now, you're running for your life, from something in the woods. Sounds like those stereo typical horror films you watched late at night.

With that in mind, you decide to make another run for it, you can see the lighting from the old, "Mystery Shack!" That you came to when you first arrived. Just a couple hundred feet in the distance. A straight shot. You got this. You can make it. So you run.

But she s there- right in front of you in a matter of seconds. God damn, she was fast.

You're stopped, dead in your tracks, as you stare at the bewilderment before you. She seemed so normal. That hazardous orange sweater got you wondering, if you would be a creature of the night, why stand out? Maybe it was because-

You can't finish your thought because a blunt force pushes you to the ground. You land with a "oof," and the moment your head hits the tree log behind you, you're out for a few seconds.

When you regain consciousness, her frayed and dirt covered sneakers are pinning you down on the chest. It's hard to breathe. She's putting her weight on your chest, it feels like a full blown ton is bearing down on you. You manage to gaze up, and instantly, you lock eyes.

Oddly enough, you can make out her vibrant orange irises, they're almost like a flashlight beaming down on you, but what really catches you is the giant grin plastered upon her grimy face. Your eyes trail down to her right shoulder, where a orange sledge hammer is perched. It s covered in red and black liquid that's dripping and smearing against her caution of a jacket, it's getting into her curly brown locks and dampening them. She seems so normal.

What the hell is wrong with her, then?

Before you had a chance to open you mouth, she starts laughing. Not a sissy giggle, this is a "wow that shit is funny," laugh. It's echoing in your ears and you can't seem to forget it when it's over. You blink hard, once, twice, and look up at her one more time before she opens her mouth, as if to stay something.

"Welcome, to Gravity Falls." Her voice is low, not satanic-ly low, but, as if she sung alto. Who is this girl? You want to know. You go to make eye contact, yet your gaze shifts to the rain that had picked up. The mud is splattering, getting on both you and her, you go cold in the feet and hands, because when you return to look, she's got that sledge hammer drawn again.

"Didn't they teach you?" She chuckled a little. You cringe, yet keeping eye contact as you lay pinned, yet so bewildered.  
Trust no one, and that's the last thing you hear, her smile the last thing you see, before you hear a crushing sound, and even more wet liquid dripping down your head. You feel the pressure releasing on your chest, but then you feel her bend in front of you, kneeling at your head. You're so tired, you can't lift your head up to look at her. You can barely feel her hand sweep your head, pushing your hair away from sticking to your face, and you can see her bend forward even more, as she gets closer to your ear.

"_Welcome to Gravity Falls._"


End file.
